Moka's Lily Shot
by Moka Mcdowell
Summary: A huge collection of Yuri/Futa pairing.
1. A Night on the Town

Pairing is an Oc named Mystery x Luna.

X

Luna looked at the clock, watching the hand tick away… 2:58.

' _If i leave now, maybe i won't run into my siste_ r' thought Luna

The clock ticked to 2:59, and her door opened… Celestia walked in with a smile.

"School's almost out Luna, you ready for tonight" said Celestia

Luna let out a groan, she slumped forward and tapped her forehead on the table.

"Why are you making me do this" said Luna

Celestia put her hand on her hip, a look of disappointment on her face.

"Luna, we talked about this… you need to get out more, you need to have fun" said Celestia

Luna looked up, her cheeks puffed out.

"What i do is fun" said Luna

"You loaf around the house in your panties, play video games, and read lesbian fiction" said Celestia, she pointed at Luna "That's something i'd expect a teenager to do, not a grown women. Cadence and I are gonna help you find a nice dress, and take to for a night on the town and"

"And what? You want me to get laid?" said Luna

Celestia blushed, she shook her head

"No, We want to help you get a date" said Celestia, but smile "But… if that's where the night ends"

Luna huffed, she looked to the side… her cheeks burning red.

"Luna, please… we're doing this to help you, we don't want you to be alone" said Celestia

Luna looked back, she pointed

"Fine, but i'm not making the first move… you know i'm bad at that stuff" said Luna "So if no one talks to me"

"Then tonight is a bust, and we'll try next week" said Celestia

Luna let out a groan as the bell ring, school was over… but her hell has just begun.

=== Rarity's Boutique ===

"Hmm" hummed Rarity, she moved away to her clothing rack "Lets see, lets see… what would be perfect you"

Luna blushed madly, she was currently in nothing but her bra and panties. Rarity looked at her clipboard, looking over the measurements again. She tapped her lip with the pen, slowly scanning the rack.

"Can… can you please hurry" said Luna, glancing down "This… it's embarrassing"

Rarity looked over, she just let out a small laugh

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, i've seen many girls in their undies before." said Rarity, she just rocked her head a bit "i must say, this is a very different side of you, who knew you were as shy as Fluttershy"

Luna resumed staring at the floor, a few mummers escaped her lips

"Now now, no need to get upset… i was just teasing" said Rarity, pulled out a dress "You feel it's not proper for you to be in front of a student while you're wearing next to nothing"

Luna only nodded, she looked up as Rarity approached with a simple green dress.

"Here you go, as you asked" said Rarity, a hint of disappointment "Are you sure you don't want something more?"

"I'm… sure" said Luna, taking it… quickly disappearing into the dressing room

=== Club ===

Luna, as she thought she would was sitting alone… she was leaning on her hand, staring out at the dance floor. Celestia and Cadence were both dancing with the same woman, Chrysalis… the Drama teacher.

"Whore" muttered Luna, watching as she wrapped one arm around Celestia waist as the other stroked Cadence face.

Luna sighed, she looked at her watch… it only being 5:37, she slammed her head on the table.

"Oh, are you ok?" came a voice

Luna slowly move her head up… she blushed at the beauty in front of her. She was about 5 feet tall, pink skin with dark pink messy hair. Wearing purple and black skirt and tank top combo, match well with dark eyeliner and mascara. Her red and green eyes shine bright. Luna straightened herself up, accidentally hitting her glass of wine.

"Ah" gasped Luna, grasping for it, and catching it… only to spill it on her dress from adjusting it too quickly.

The women giggled, she looked over to the counter, and rose a finger.

"Can we get a wet towel please" said the women

She then slide in the booth with Luna, smiling at her… giving her a wink.

"So… names Mystery, what's yours cutie?" said Mystery

Luna went to open her mouth and…

"LUNA" boomed Luna, quickly clamping her hand over her mouth

Mystery just giggled, she moved her hand out… touching Luna's hand.

"I like that name" said Mystery

Luna went to talk… shout again, but Mystery put her finger to her lip

"Before you speak, take a moment to calm down" said Mystery

Luna nodded, her eyes trailed over to her sister… who was smiling and giving her a thumbs up, then was pulled away by Chrysalis. Luna closed her eyes, and took a breath in, then out.

"Your towel ladies" said waitress

"THANK YOU" shouted Luna, clamping her hand over her mouth again

Mystery giggled again, she took the towel from the waitress

"Thank you" said Mystery, slipping a 5 down the girls top

The waitress smiled, she wiggled her breast a little.

"Anytime girls… can i get you anything else" said the waitress

Mystery looked over at Luna, who was breathing steadily.

"Some wine and appetizers" said Mystery, she touched Luna hand "That ok with you?"

Luna just nodded, the waitress took her leave. Mystery handed Luna the towel to clean up the wine.

"I've never seen you here" said Mystery, giggling again "I take it you're shy"

Luna looked up, then back to cleaning her dress

"But not just shy, you're the type that can't control the volume of their voice when your nervous" said Mystery, she moved in closer "But there's nothing to worry about… i don't bite" she whispered softly into Luna's ear "unless you want me too"

Luna's face lit up like a stop light, getting a laugh from Mystery.

"My you are shy" said Mystery

"Your order" said the waitress, setting down a tray

Mystery pulled out a $20, handing it to the young girl

"Keep the change" said Mystery

"Thank you ma'am" said the waitress, leaving with a curtsy

Mystery held up her glass of wine, taking a sip… letting out a hum.

"Hmmm, 1937… good year" said Mystery

Luna blinked, she looked at her glass… reaching out and taking a sip of her own.

"Hmmm, you're right" said Luna

Mystery looked over

"Glad to see you've calmed down" said Mystery, she reached out and took a mozzarella stick, taking a bite.

"So… tell me about yourself" said Mystery

Luna fliched a bit, she took in a deep breath.

' _Come on Luna, don't blow this… she actually seems interested in you_ ' thought Luna

Luna looked back over with a smile

"I'm the lead singer in a band" said Luna ' _SHIT'_

"Really?" said Mystery

"No… i just lied, and i don't know why" said Luna

"You're still nervous" said Mystery

Luna nodded, she took a breath and calmed herself.

"I'm the vice-principal at CHS" said Luna "I'm also in charge of punishment, as my sister… the principal is too lenient"

"I see" said Mystery, taking another sip "Well, if you really want to set them kids straight, you could make them perform Seiza"

Luna was in mid bite of her snack, she looked over, breaking it in her mouth.

"What's that?" said Luna, chewing her food

"Its knee sitting" said Mystery "have them sit like that during detention and i'm sure they'll learn their lesson fast" she took another bite of food "Hell, if they really misbehave have them do that all day at school, then as a double whammy they get all that extra school work they missed as there doing it, or when they get home"

Luna rubbed her chin, that punishment would trump anything she could ever think of. Mystery smile as she heard some music playing, she put her hand on Luna's lap, getting her to look over.

"Dance with me?" asked Mystery

Luna gently nodded, Mystery pulled her out of the booth and to the dance floor. She move in close and rocked her body, gently grinding against Luna. Luna nervously looked over, trying to find her sister… arms draped over her, bringing her back to see Mystery… she move up and pushed her lips to Luna's. Luna tensed for a moment, but relaxed in the kiss… she kissed back. The pulled apart from the kiss, both smiling… then both started to dance as sexual as they could with each other.

=== Mystery's Apartment ===

The door flew open, Luna's arms draped over Mystery shoulder, Mystery holding her waist… both kissing passionately. The two broke the kiss, her cheek red from the drinking and the passion, Mystery slipped away… she beckoned Luna to follow her, leading her into the bedroom.

Once in there Luna fell back on the bed, letting her body get a few moments rest before thing would get more heated. She looked over to see Mystery dim the lights, then removed her tank top… showing her suppul breast.

She threw her tank top in a basket, she stretched her arms over her head, getting a few good pops from her neck. She smiled at Luna, watching as she pulled her dress off. She moved over to the bed and crawling on her lap… pushing her down into the bed. Mystery leaned down and kissed her softly, Luna kissed back… she moved her arms around Mystery's waist.

Mystery licked at Luna's lips, wanting to enter her mouth. Luna obliged and let Mystery in, their tongues brushed. Luna's hands moved down, pulling down Mystery's skirt… rubbing her ass sensually.

Mystery let out a small moan, encouraging Luna to act further. She slid down Mystery's panties, running her fingers down her tailbone, down her ass… then her sack and shaft.

Luna pulled out of the kiss quickly, half surprised, half exited.

"You're a hermaphrodite?" asked Luna

Mystery nodded, her eyes slowly drifted away.

"T-That's not a problem… is it?" said Mystery

Luna shook her head

"No… i don't mind" said Luna, she reached around and took Mystery's cock in her hand

Mystery moaned as Luna pumped at her cock, Luna put her free hand on Mystery's side and in one quick motion the positions were switched. Luna kissed Mystery's neck, earning a moan, then a gasp as she gave a firm squeeze to her cock.

Luna took a nipple into her mouth, suckling on it gently, giving it a soft tug it it pop from her mouth. Mystery moaned in pleasure, gasping as Luna quickened her stroking. Luna was smiling to herself, she was happy that her sister and niece made her join them.

Luna slowly moved down, kissing Mystery stomach, her belly button earning her more gasps. Luna knelt down at the edge of bed, pumping Mystery's cock faster. Luna gave Mystery a lick, earning a moan, Mystery looked down a Luna… seeing her grin.

Luna moved up slightly, taking Mystery dick into her mouth… sucking it softly. Luna bobbed her head up and down on Mystery's dick, taking her in as deep as she could, before sliding it back out.

"Hmmm" moaned Mystery

Luna went in deep again, taking it all the way to the base. Mystery moved her hands up, holding Lua's cheek, gently stroking it. Luna opened one eye, grinning at Mystery.

"L-Luna" moaned Mystery, gasping and cumming

Luna closed her eye as Mystery's cum filled her mouth, she pulled of an swallowed the mouthful, licking her lips.

Mystery panted from the orgasm, Luna crawled up over Mystery… pulling off her black panties. Her hairless pussy was dripping wet, drooling in excitement of having a cock inside it and not some toy.

Luna eased down on to the cock, letting it push deep into her cunt. Both girls let out a moan, Mystery's low and deep, Luna's long and high. Luna bit her lips and her eyes rolled back… she moved up and down a few times.

"Soooo much better than the strapon" moaned Luna

Mystery moaned, she put her hands on Luna's waist and started to pump into her.

"Strapon huh?" moaned Mystery "So… who's the lucky one that got ya?"

"Hmmm, i'm a little embarrassed to say it, but… my sister" moaned Luna "It was part of some dare in high school, blah blah we kiss, blah blah blah we experimented later that night and that's how we knew we were lesbians"

"Hmmm" moaned Mystery "That sounds so fucking hot… do you still fool around with her?"

"Not as much as when we were young… unless we get waisted" said Luna, leaning forward, kissing Mystery softly "But enough talk, let's just enjoy each other"

Mystery nodded, she trusted harder into Luna. Luna wiggled her hips, adding an extra sensation to the moment. Mystery kissed Luna softly, she moved from her lips and kissed her neck… gently bite.

"Ah" moaned Luna

Mystery keeped one hand on Luna's waist, she slide the other up her back and around to her breast. She pinched Luna's nipple and gave it a small twist. Luna shivered in pleasure, her pussy gushed as she hit her peak, then it quickly clamped on Mystery cock.

"C-Cumming" moaned Mystery, filling Luna up

Sperm split from Luna, she rolled off Mystery and landed on the bed beside her. She hummed in delight, rubbing her sperm filled pussy, getting a little on her fingers and licking them clean.

"That was the best" moaned Mystery, panting and sweating

"Hmmm, yeah" moaned Luna

Mystery rubbed her face, she turned to Luna.

"Hey… you into Anal?" asked Mystery

Luna grinned, she did like it when Celestia teased her asshole. Luna turned over to answer, but something was a little different.

"Uh… your makeup is running" said Luna

Mystery reached up, feeling the mess on her face.

"Shit, mom spent 3 hours helping me put that on" said Mystery

"Mom?" said Luna "H-How old are you?"

"17" said Mystery

Luna let out a sad sigh, Mystery was hoped it wouldn't be a problem… but now it seems she may have made a mistake.

"Great, that means i have to wait 3 years before i can propose" said Luna

X

 **If anyone has a request, just let me know**


	2. Stop Killing Us

Less of a pairing, more of a spread the message thing

X

Chrysalis took a step back as she grit her teeth, a gun from an officer were pointed at her. She did nothing wrong, yet she was chased down by the officers. Her arm was badly hurt… from a 'warning shot' given to her.

Chrysalis narrowed her eyes, she knew what this was all about… she wasn't stupid. This wasn't because of what she did… it was what she was… a Changeling.

Changeling were human that were brought over to Equestria from Zebrica as slaves… long story short after many years of subjugation where they finally freed. But with that freedom came a deep hate towards them, a hate that is unjust and unfair, even more then when they were slaves.

They were labeled with cruel names due to the color of their skin, Black… just black. All Changeling have black skin, and hair just as dark. Chrysalis was blessed with a sickly blue-ish green hair… something was proud of, and yet, the 'citizens' of Equestria still found a way to discriminate her for it.

Thinking of such names cause Chrysalis pain and anger, she didn't even want to remember any of them… let alone the stereotyping that came with it. It angered her more that some Changelings went around and cause trouble, cause chaos, making those whom were living normal lives to suffer more hate.

By this point in life the hate was getting worse and worse, to the point the murder were happening left and right. The worst of all, was just like what Chrysalis was in now… she was just in the wrong place at the right time.

"I won't tell you again" said the officer"If you don't cooperate i will shoot"

"Stop" said Chrysalis

"What did you' started the officer

"STOP KILLING US" yelled Chrysalis stepping forward, she swung her arm out "I did nothing wrong, so leave me alone"

"You ran from the law" snapped the officer

"You shot at me" yelled Chrysalis "Its instinct to run from danger"

"I wouldn't have shot if" started the officer

"WHAT?" yelled Chrysalis "Walked out of MY house? Reached into MY purse? Pulled out My cell phone?"

The officer started to stammer, unable to find words.

"You came at me unprovoked, i did nothing to warrant you coming at me" said Chrysalis "Nor has many of the fellow Changelings around Equestria"

"Now you listen" started the officer

"NO, YOU LISTEN." yelled Chrysalis, taking a breath "Yes, there are many Changeling who do are part of gangs, sell illegal drug, and all the other law breaking stuff." Chrysalis put her hand to her chest, walking forward as she spoke "But that doesn't mean we are all like that… if you believe that, then that means EVERYONE should be shot at the moment of suspension"

The officers eyes darted

"Every single race of people have a few rotten people, not just Changelings" said Chrysalis "If you don't agree with that, then you're a racist bastard… and if that's the case"

Chrysalis stopped in front of the officer, she put her hand on the gun… raising it up, putting the barrel at her head.

"Then fucking shoot me… after all" said Chrysalis "I'm just a freeloading, unloving paristie... right?"

The officer stepped back, but Chrysalis stepped forward again

"What? I thought you were after me… i did something wrong didn't I?" said Chrysalis

The officer closed his eyes, he holstered his gun… he cleared his throat.

"Move along" said the officer, waving his hand

"Whatever" said Chrysalis rolling her eyes, heading back to her house

Upon entering her house, which was littered with pink… like everywhere, a young thing ran up to her.

"AH" gasped the girl, holding her bleeding arm

"I'm fine Fluffle Puff" said Chrysalis "It's just a grace"

"Ah" gasped Fluffle

"I know… i just wish they'd leave us allowing" said Chrysalis

Fluffle blew a raspberry, tilting her head

"No, not us as in… Shush, You know what i meant" said Chrysalis

Fluffle let loose a series of raspberries, waving her arms in the air. Chrysalis just nodded her head, she took a step forward… kissing Fluffle on the head

"And that's why i love you, you're what gets me through each day of the bullshit" said Chrysalis

X

#STOPKILLINGUS

Spread the word, and the love people… please, what's happening is unjust and unfair.


	3. Prom Night

Dazzling's x ?

X

It had been several months since the Battle of the Bands and the defeat of the Dazzlings. Free from the curse of the gem, they were once again normal Equestrians. However, despite the overwhelming happiness that came with their freedom once things settle down… they were still too proud to thank the Rainbooms.

As they did with Sunset after her fall, the girls, Sunset and the school did everything they could to show the Dazzlings friendship. Despite their efforts, all they managed to do was push them further away, or annoy them… even Sonata.

=== Cafeteria ===

Sonata's hid her face as she cried, her sister right beside her comforting her. Adagio gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then whispered promises of her favorite food. Aria look over at the table over, glaring at the group of friend… or more accurately… Rainbow Dash.

Over at her table she was getting lectured by her friends.

"Seriously Dash, what in tarnation wur ya thinkin" said AJ

"I was just trying to help" said Dash

"How? By making Sonata feel bad about herself?" said Rarity

"All she eats is Tacos and junkfood" said Dash

"So does Pinkie Pie" said Sunset "Yet you never try to lecture her about her eating habits"

"Y-yeah… but" stammered Dash "She's Pinkie Pie… she's like one of the wonders of the world"

"Did it occurred to you that just maybe Sonata is the same?" said Rarity "Honestly Dash, Pinkie Pie can't be the only one with a freakishly high metabolism in the world"

Dash hung her head, she rubbed the back of it.

"You need to a-apologize" said Fluttershy

"I… I've tried, but every time i get close… i swear Aria goes rabid on me" said Dash

"Can you blame her?" asked Fluttershy "You made her sister cry"

"I know, but… and i, i'm trying… it" said Dash, she slammed her head on the table

"Well you better think of something" said Rarity "Prom's only a few days, and it would be a shame if they choose not to come because of what you did"

"Thank you for the guilt trip, you'll have the pictures next tuesday" growled Dash

"I wanna see them too" said Pinkie Pie

Everyone at the table gave Pinkie Pie a look, then back to Dash.

"Who knows if they even planned to go" said Dash

"A change to get drool over by hormonally high teenagers… they look forward to it" said Sunset with a shrug. "They might not be sirens anymore, but they're still the type that loves it when eyes are on them"

Everyone's eyes now went to Sunset, who just have them another shrug and a lidded smile.

"What, i sure as hell know i do" said Sunset, shaking her hips "Why do you think i have Rarity make me so many dresses… gave them something new to stare at each time."

"Sunset, the way ya'll is talking" started AJ

"I'm still a bit of a bad girl, i just don't do bad things anymore" said Sunset

"Hmm… dresses" said Rarity rubbing her chin "I think that's how we can make peace with them, if they enjoy the attention even as have as much as Sunset says… they'd love it"

"So, we offer them free dresses?" said Dash "That's it, i'm off the hook?"

"Free for them, yes. But you're paying for it later" said Rarity

"WHAT!?" yelled Dash "That's fucking bullshit"

"Care to repeat… Miss Dash?" came a stern voice

Dash slowly looked around to see Luna, arms cross, finger tapping her elbow.

"Uh… i, well… yeah" said Dash, turning back to Rarity "I'll buy the Dazzlings a new dress, yeah. It's my way… t-to say sorry"

Luna smiled, she turned to said girl.

"Sonata, Aria, Adagio… Dash here offered to buy you girls a dress as mence to apologize. Price is irrelevant"

Dash cringed, she looked back

"What are you doing" said Dash in a harsh whisper

"Getting you out of your mess" whisper Luna back

Dash hung her head in defeat, Luna looked back over to see the Dazzling taking… Aria looked over.

"If sky's the limit… apologize accepted" said Aria

"Gonna have to book a lot of gigs" said Dash, lowering her head even more "And bake a lot of cakes, bathe animals, help out on AJ farm… and a lot of other side jobs"

=== Prom night ===

The Dazzling waked into the gym, the music was bouncing and everyone was dancing. Adagio ran her hand down the fabric of her dress, trembling.

"Egyptian silk, how the hell did she get this" said Adagio

"What about mine" said Aria, showing it off "This is just like the dress Oichi Oda's wore in her final hour, down to the freaking letter she made it as i said… she fucking amazing"

Adagio bit her lip at Aria's look

"Damn, you look good" said Adagio

Aria smirked and shook her hips, Sonata came in with a smile.

"It's wonderful" said Sonata, spinning letting her mexican dress fly up "Just like i wanted"

Adagio and Aria smiled at her, Aria moved in and nuzzled her.

"You look beautiful" said Aria, kissing her forehead

Sonata blushed and giggled… a sweet scent hit her nose, Sonata licked her lips and pulled away from her sisters.

"Food" said Sonata, running off

Adagio and Aria watched as Sonata took off, getting them to chuckle. They both shared a glance to each other, smiling, then nodded at each other.

=== Sonata ===

"Snacks" said Sonata, drooling at the assortment of goodies

Sonata put her finger to her mouth, eyeing all the bakery goods and other finger foods. Applejack was on the other side of the table, smiling at Sonata. Sonata reached out to grab some of the goodies… but stopped.

"Man… i didn't bring my wallet" said Sonata with a cry

"Uh… There free sugar" said AJ

Sonata let out a delited squeal, getting many nearby to turn and look. Sonata grabbed as much as she could and started to quickly cram food into her mouth like she hadn't eaten in forever… AJ slowly stepped away.

Sonata chew away at the goodies, rocking her head to the side as she did. Sonata grabbed another handful and jammed them into her mouth… licking her finger one by one. She shivered in delight, she reached down for another treat… then a delightful smell hit her nose.

Sonata tilted her head up sniffing the air, smelling over all the sugars and sweets. Sonata looked over to the direction of the smell, like a hawk with x-ray vision she saw thought everything through the whole gym despite the clutter.

There it was… still hot and fresh, a taco… dorito shell, easy meat, extra cheese, lettuce and tomato, special sauce… . Sonata bolted from the table, zig-zagging between everyone like a hurricane, sending skirts and dresses of many girls into the air.

Sonata slide to a stop, mouth watering at the site of the taco… not even caring who was holding it.

"H-Hey… do you think... think i could eat your taco?" said Sonata

Freezing in place with her mouth wide open, about to bite into her meal was Sunset Shimmer.

"... uh… come again?" said Sunset

=== Aria ===

Aria kicked the door open leading her outside, her teeth were grinding… she needed a smoke, i mean fuck sake, Rarity spent forever putting this thing on her. Aria leaned up against the wall of the school, she reached into her dress and pulled out a carton of cigarette.

She put one between her lips and pulled out her lighter, then went to light it.

"Y-you really shouldn't smoke those" came a soft voice "There bad for you"

Aria, thinking she was alone jumped at the voice, dropping her cigarette to the ground and accidentally crushing it. Aria whipped her head around to see who would be so bold as to scare her… to see none other than the most innocent girl in the school.

"Oh my fucking god" said Aria, putting her hand to her chest "You scare the fuck out of me Butterfly"

"Its… F-Fluttershy" said Fluttershy

"Fluttershy, Buttershy… same thing really" said Aria, pulling out a new cigarette "Also, i don't care… i'm over 1000 years old"

Aria lit up her cigarette, blowing out her smoke.

"Oh… O-Ok" said Fluttershy "Sorry"

Aria looked over, she narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you always apologize?" said Aria

"Well… i mean, i was out of place telling you what i did" said Fluttershy "So… i want to make sure you knew i didn't mean anything by it"

"All you did was state a fact to me, you didn't offend me… so you didn't need to apologize" said Aria

"Oh, O-Ok" said Fluttershy "Sorry"

"Stop it" said Aria "Stop apologizing for everything"

"Sorry" said Fluttershy

"What did i just say" yelled Aria

=== Adagio ===

Adagio let out a sigh… 30 minutes of waiting, and not a damn soul approached her wanting to dance. A smirk came to her face as she scanned the whole room, it obviously because she's too much for them… that's it, she's so damn sexy she out of there league.

"Yeah, i think your right" came a voice

Adagio looked over, flinching hard as Pinkie Pie was leaning next to her not 2 feet away.

"Jesus H Tap-Dancing Christ, why do you always do that to me" gasped Adagio, panting hard from the scare

"I don't plan too, but you lower your guard" said Pinkie Pie with a smile "And again, i think you're right… you're so sexy, it's intimidating"

Adagio grinned, she turned her nose up in pride.

"Well of course, beauty is everything to a siren… wait?" said Adagio, she looked into Pinkie Pie's eyes "How the hell did you know what i was thinking?"

"Technically you weren't, it was what the narrator wrote" said Pinkie Pie

"The narra… oh yeah, i forgot… you think our whole life is some story or shit" said Adagio

"Not think… know" said Pinkie Pie, pulling out paper "I have a copy of this story i know everything that's gonna happen, so i thought i'd try to change it, but that's all part of the plan, and the more i try to break from it, the more i follow it, so naturally I thou-mrk"

Adagio pinched Pinkie Pie's mouth shut, her cheeks puffed in and out as she taked

"Hmmm mmmmr hmm nn" mumbled Pinkie Pie

Adagio let go, releasing the gates

"So in the end, i'll go with the flow… and enjoy what's to follow" said Pinkie Pie, the sound of a feez blowing when she smiled

"I swear, you are the weirdest girl i have ever meet… and i dated the mad hatter daughter, she was a lunatic" said Adagio

"Wanna dance with me?" said Pinkie Pie

"W-Wha?" said Adagio

"Dance… you know, moving our bodies in sync with music" said Pinkie Pie, giggling "Jeesh, i thought you knew that, seeing how well you danced and sung when you first showed up"

"I know what dancing is" said Adagio "I was just… you know what, fuck it"

Adagio took Pinkie Pie's hand and pulled her to out to the dance floor

"I'm not even gonna try to reason or argue with you" said Adagio

=== Sonata ===

Sonata bit into the taco given to her by Sunset, who was eating her own… as she had a feeling Sonata would be on her like a bee on honey when she pulled out her supper. Sunset was still blushing at the phrasing how Sonata asked for it… but she pushed that aside.

"Hmmm, its so hot and moist… the juice are so taste" moaned Sonata, taking another bite

Sunset closed her eyes, trying to keep a clean mind… but hearing Sonata moan and gasp at a taco.

"Hmmm… salt, but somehow sweet" said Sonata

"Sonata, do you know what you're saying… i mean, the innuendos" said Sunset

"You mean about me eating a taco, which is a lesbian term for pussy… and how its hot, moist, salting and sweet" said Sonata, finishing off the taco "Yeah… i know"

Sunset just blushed more

"Why? They making uncomfortable?" said Sonata

Sunset blushed and looked away, Sonata licked her fingers, smiling slyly.

"Or… is it making you horny?" said Sonata

Sunset didn't respond… Sonata just smiled, a sly one.

"I might not be the sharpest tool in the crayon box… but i know when another girl is checking me out" said Sonata "And that girl… is… you"

Sunset stammered, her eyes darted… she blushed and turned away.

"There nothing to be ashamed of" said Sonata, putting her finger to her lip "I… thing is, i think you're… well, i think i like like you too"

Sunset laughed slightly, covering her mouth… but it came out.

"That's so adorable... like like" said Sunset, she turned to Sonata "You wanna… dance?"

Sonata smiled, she gave a smile peret… and took Sunset's hand.

"Why yes, thank you" said Sonata

=== Aria ===

For whatever reason, Aria stayed outside to talk with Fluttershy… as you would guess the reason she was outside was due to her shyness.

"So… Sengoku era?" asked Fluttershy

"Uh?" said Aria

"Your dress… it's modeled from the Sengoku era" said Fluttershy

"Y-yeah… how did you know" asked Aria

"I'm ¼ japanese… on my mother's side" said Fluttershy "So, when we did a family tree project in school… i did some searching"

"And you went back that far?" said Aria

Fluttershy nodded

"Hai" said Fluttershy

"So… what did you find?" asked Aria

"Well… i know i'm a descendant of a powerful figurehead during that era" said Fluttershy "Magoichi "Sayaka" Saika"

"Whoa whoa whoa… Sayaka? From The Saika faction… the one that introduced guns to battle?" said Aria

Fluttershy nodded, Aria just blinked… she rubbed her head.

"Well damn… could have sworn she said she wasn't gonna have kids" said Aria

"You knew her?" asked Fluttershy

"Yeah… uh, hmm… yeah… could say that" said Aria, clearing her throat "You uh… i don't know, wanna dance"

Fluttershy titled her head innocently… then smiled.

"Actually… I have a better idea" said Fluttershy

=== Adagio ===

Adagio was actually blushing at what was happening, in both embarrassment and envy. The way Pinkie Pie moved her body was magical, it was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. Pinkie Pie ran her hands through her hair, throwing it back… giving Adagio a lidded smile.

"I like ta move it move it" sang Pinkie "All girls all over the gym, Original Pinkamena Diane Pie, ya case gurl!"

Adagio just smile as Pinkie Pie shook her body, the way she stared at her… with those fuck me eyes. Adagio's face grew red, Pinkie Pie's smile grew… she nodded her head and moved up close.

"I… I want you" whispered Pinkie Pie, draping her arms over Adagio shoulder

Adagio just smirked

"You think you can handle me?" said Adagio

"Hmm-mmm… and if not… Maud can join us" said Pinkie with a sly grin

"Maud?" asked Adagio

"My big sister" said Pinkie Pie, licking her finger "But… she's more then that, to me"

Adagio's grin now grew… her nose flared a bit, and she licked her lips. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Your offer is tempting… but tis hardly worth my while" said Adagio

"We got wine, Maud has a nice collection of the old vintage stuff" said Pinkie Pie

"Listening" said Adagio, checking her nails

"We got, like… the softest bed from the exotic store… and many many toys" said Pinkie Pie

"I have toys too, same for a soft bed" said Adagio "Next thing from your mouth better seal the deal… because everything else, isn't that impressive"

Pinkie Pie glanced around, she leaned in a cupped held her hand up to Adagio's ear… who was still checking her nails.

"Maud and I… are shemales… i'm about a good 8 inches, and Maud is a good 10 inches" said Pinkie Pie

Adagio's eyes went to Pinkie Pie, she narrowed them… then grinned.

"What the hell are we doing here then" said Adagio

=== Sonata & Sunset ===

Sonata was pushed up close to Sunset, almost hugging her as they dance. Sunset face was red, but she was smiling. Sonata had the sweetie looking smile on her face, she opened her eyes and looked up at Sunset.

Both girls moved closer, inches separated them… Sonata's nose twitched.

"AAAAAACHOOOOOOOO" sneezed Sonata, headbutting Sunset

Sunset stumbled backwards, holding her face.

"Ouch" said Sunset, rubbing her nose "Well… that killed the mood"

"Sowwy" pouted Sonata, looking up at Sunset

Sunset just smiled sweetly, she moved up and wrapped her arm around Sonata. She moved in, her lips close to Sonata's, who was surprised by the suddenness.

"And its back" said Sunset, kissing Sonata gently

Sonata pushed against Sunset once more and kissed back, her hands gently gripped Sunset's dress. Sunset heart started to race, she got a little more into the kiss… only for Sonata to pulled out of it.

"Calm down" said Sonata, seeing the fluster look on Sunset's face "I know you're in heat… but do you really think this is the place?"

Sunset's eyes darted around, few students were already whispering and looking in her direction. Sonata pulled Sunset's dress, getting her to look at her again.

"Your place… let me, help you" said Sonata

=== Aria and Fluttershy ===

Fluttershy tapped on the door and waited for a response, Aria glanced around.

"Back alley club, damn gurl… didn't think you'd be the one to bring me to a place like this" said Aria

"Get to know me, you might like what you learn" said Fluttershy with a smile, flooring Aria

"Anshō?" came a voice from behind the door

"Yasei no yoru" said Fluttershy

The door opened, greeting the girls with many women in kimono's, geisha girls.

"Well well" said Aria, looking at Fluttershy "Anymore surprise?"

"Lady Fluttershy" said one of the geisha girls "Will you have the usual?"

"Yes, but double" said Fluttershy

"Hai" said the geisha

Fluttershy walked in, Aria following close… Aria took a wiff of the air, as something smelt familiar. Aria looked over at Fluttershy, she leaned forward as they walked.

"I thought smoking was bad for you" said Aria, mocking Fluttershy's earlier comment

"Cigarettes are" said Fluttershy

"And what we're about to smoke isn't?" said Aria with a smirk

"Only if you're caught" said Fluttershy with a smirk

"You… i'm starting to like" said Aria

=== Pinkie and Maud Pie's House ===

Adagio stood in place on the sidewalk… taking in the large formation of rocks. She tilted her head, eyeing it very carefully… taking in what she was seeing. Pinkie was standing and waiting, smile on her face, Maud was on the porch, enjoying the night air.

"I… don't get it" said Adagio, she threw her hands out "I mean, i get its art… but, i dont get it"

"That's not art" said Pinkie Pie

"It's… not?" said Adagio looking over "Then what it is?"

"Its boulders family" said Maud Pie "He's having a family reunion"

"Boulder?" asked Maud Pie

"Maud's pet rock" said Pinkie Pie

"You named your pet rock… boulder?" said Adagio

"Hmm" said Maud nodding her head

"Why not Rocky?" asked Adagio

"That's my vibrater" said Maud "and she loves… to explore tight caves"

"Hmmm… might have to let her explore both mine" said Adagio

Maud just blinked

"It'll be her first time dredging… she usually goes mudding" said Maud "I hope she enjoys it"

"You never give her a sucking before fucking yourself or your sister?" asked Adagio

"Nope… Rocky goes in dry" said Maud, monotone smile remain "As do I"

Adagio's grinned, at it grew fast… she shiver in delight.

"I… can't wait" said Adagio

=== Sunset's House===

Sunset lay on her bed, naked and sprawled out, one arm under her breast, the other on her thigh. Sonata's eyes scanned Sunset, her C-Cup tits, her shaven pussy… Sonata bite her knuckle, drooling.

"W-Wow… your so, beautiful" said Sonata

Sunset blushed, she looked away.

"T-Thank you" said Sunset softly

Sonata got on the bed, crawling up to Sunset… over Sunset, kissing her. Their lips locked, both kissed passionately… Sunset moved her hands to Sonata's thighs. Sonata broke the kiss and grinned, she pulled away.

Sonata pulled off her dress, and undid her hair… letting it fall. She moved down to Sunset's cunt and blew on it, getting Sunset to shiver.

"So… uh, i've never really done this… so, w-what now?" said Sonata

Sunset looked back, her eyes widened

"What?" said Sunset "You… your a virgin?"

Sonata nodded her head, Sunset let out a small groan.

"Just… lick my pussy, my… taco" said Sunset

Sonata's eyes fell on Sunset's… taco, it leaking with juices. She looked back up at Sunset, she lower down, her eyes flicked down to Sunset's pussy, she gave a quick lap.

"Ah" moaned Sunset, getting Sonata to look up

"So… i just, lick" asked Sonata

"P-Pretty much" said Sunset, she moved her hand down to her clit "Also lick this, rub my thighs, and push a finger up me"

Sonata nodded her head, she stuck out her tongue and ran it up Sunset's cunt. Sonata moved her hands down and held her thighs… she licked in small circles. Sonata pushed her face into Sunset pussy and started to lap away, getting Sunset to gasp and moan.

Sonata rubbed Sunset's thighs, running her fingers up and down softly. Sunset shivered in pleasure, getting Sonata to smile. Sonata moved up slightly, flicking her tongue across Sunset's clit.

"Ahhhhhhh" moaned Sunset

Sonata moved back down, running her fingers down Sunset's soaked pussy.

"So… you said to also put a finger in you?" said Sonata

"Y-Yeah" gasped Sunset

"Ok" said Sonata with a giggle, running her fingers up and down Sunset's muff "Gotta get them nice a wet"

Sunset shivered at the touch, which soon went away… she leaned up a bit, curious.

"Wait, why?" said Sunset, to feel two fingers push into her ass "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sunset jerked around on the bed, gripping the sheets to the bed.

"Oh my god, oh my goooood" moaned Sunset "AHHHHHHHHHH"

Sunset's pussy gushed with fluids as she orgasmed, Sonata was quick to lap it. She hummed in delight at the taste, her ass wagging in the air as she cleaned the fluids from Sunset.

"Hmmmm" moaned Sonata "It's… like candy"

"Y-Yeah" panted Sunset, she straightened up on the bed

"Not done, want more" said Sonata, pushing her face back in

Sunset rubbed Sonata's head, shivering in pleasure all the while.

"Ok, one more time… i want you to feel pleasure too" said Sunset

"Hmm mmm" said Sonata

=== Gisha Palace ===

Aria pulled Fluttershy into her lap on the chair, both no longer in their dress… both slightly high from the 'herbs' they smoked from a old style japanese pipe. Fluttershy had worn a skirt under her dress for some reason. Aria pushed her face into Shy's neck, taking in her scent and the still wafting smell of herbs.

Shy's shiver as Aria's hands gently explored her body, left hand playing with bra cover breast, the right stroking her outer thigh. Shy gasped when Aria kissed her, she shiver in delight.

"You're… so gentle" moaned Shy

Aria opened an eye, she gave Shy another kiss, ignoring her. Aria rubbed a little harder, getting Shy to gasp. Aria ran her tongue up Shy's neck, then teased her ear lobe. Aria moved her hands inside Shy's skirt, slowly going down to her panties

"I have a soft side" said Aria "Something few get to see, or even know about" she grinned at what she found, she whispered softly in Shy's here "Just like this thing"

Shy gasped as Aria gripped her small penis, pumping it a few time. Shy bite her lip, tears came to her eyes.

"P-Please… don't tell anyone" said Shy

Aria let out a chuckle, one that frightened Shy.

"I don't plan on it… if i did, i'd have to share" said Aria, pumping harder, getting Shy full-on hard. "Lift up your skirt"

Shy was hesitant, but pulled it up… Aria pulled her hand back out, then grabbed Shy's penis again, her cute 5 incher. She stroked it softly, earning another moan from Shy… music to Aria's ears. Shy gasped when she felt something poke her in the ass.

"You… you have one too?" said Shy

"Yeah… could say that's another reason why i wouldn't out you" said Aria, pumping more "I've know for the longest time how the ridicule feels"

"Can… i see yours?" asked Shy

Aria smiled, she lifted Shy up and moved out from under her, sitting her on the sofa. Aria slide her panties off, letting them fall to the floor. Shy's eyes widened, this being the first girl dick she's seen other than hers, not count what she saw on the net.

"7 inches" said Aria, pumping it in her hand

Shy slowly reached out, taking it in her hand… giving it a soft pump.

"Damn, your hands are so soft" said Aria, he reached over and starting to play with Shy's

Shy let out a small moan, she speed up her strokes.

"Hmm, yeah… hey, let's make a little bet" said Aria "First to cum, has to do what the other says"

"T-That does not seem fair" said Shy "You probably have more experience"

"Heh heh… you got me, fine… if I can get you to cum… hmm, 3 times then" said Aria

"Deal" said Shy, stroking Aria faster "I'm gonna win"

"Heh, well will see wont we" said Aria, stroking Shy's small dick

Aria pushed her thumb down slightly and move up one, Shy let out an shriek of a moan as her dick shot out cum.

"One down, two to go" said Aria

=== Adagio ===

Adagio was in paradise, ball gag in her mouth, arms tied behind her back and getting fucked hard in both her pussy and ass. Maud held her on her lap, ramming her dick in and out as hard as she could, her free hand was tease Adagio's clit.

"Hmmm" moaned Adagio against her gag

Pinkie Pie, bit her nipple giving a tug on it, her dick sliding in and out of her pussy with easy. She moved her hand down and slapped her thigh hard, Adagio jerked and moaned again.

"Gotta say Pinkie, you bagged a good one" said Maud "She into everything we do" she kissed Adagio's cheek "Ain't that right, bitch?"

Adagio just nodded her head, moaning in delight as her pussy and ass clamped down on the dick in her.

"Hmmm, not to mention how tight she is" moaned Pinkie Pie, teasing Adagio's nipple with her tongue.

Adagio drooled in pleasure, it leaking from the gag in her mouth. Maud gave Adagio a few smacks, getting her to clinch her ass tightly around her dick. Maud let out a gasp and unleashed her seed into Adagio's ass.

"Hmmm" said Maud, slapping Adagio again, she licked Adagio's ear "When we're done with you… well, let's just say… your not gonna be walking right for a while"

"Hmm uhmm mmm um hrmmm rmmm mm" came Adgio's muffled replay

Maud moved her hand up, taking the gag from her mouth.

"Say again?" said Maud

Adagio took a moment to inhale, filling her lungs with oxygen… she exhaled with a smile.

"I said, Sirens have have amazing healing properties" said Adagio "So i might not be down as long as you think"

Maud blinked, Pinkie still fucking Adagio's cunt hard, cumming hard. She looked up and smiled at Adagio.

"Will have to put that to the test" said Pinkie "Me and Maud can both fuck hard for hours, and seeing how we double time… like, always… you're in for a ride"

"Please" said Adagio "I took on Aphrodite and her two sluts for 8 hours, and she was the one limping away"

"Well, will just have to see who out fucks who" said Maud

Adagio grinned.

"That we will" said Adagio

"Sadly, not in this chapter… Moka's a cock/pussy teaser" said Pinkie "So who knows when we're all gonna get lucky"

X

*Troll grins as Troll song plays*

What's next… who knows. Probs not another MLP for a while.


End file.
